


What an ass...

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [21]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't help but notice a horribly wrong date partner, one thing Peter can't stand is a bully, so he won't let that slide, not when he can help it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an ass...

“You didn't tell me you looked like this!”

The yell echoed through the entire restaurant, the place fell silent as people stared at the people at the table in a dark corner, the man who yelled was standing next to his chair, while the other guy looked at the table, pulling his hood down over his face even more, revealing scarred fingers that stuck out of the red hoody.

The waiter that was serving the man, who seemed to be trying to hide in the darkness even more, walked up to the yelling guy in a firm pace, he didn't bother trying to sound polite, because if there was one thing Peter Parker couldn't stand it was a bully.

“Is there a problem sir?”  
“No problem, just on a blind date with a fucking monster.”

The fingers around the hood clenched even tighter on the hood edge, nearly ripping it as the man's entire body started to tremble, Peter wondered if it was sobs, anger or something else. He placed a soft hand on the shoulder of the hunched figure who had been waiting in the restaurant for half an hour before the rude man had shown up.

“Well sir the only monster I am seeing here is you...could you sit down on your arrogant butt or get your butt out of this restaurant...”  
“How dare you talk to a customer this way?!”  
“You're not a customer you didn't even order anything yet, so I am telling you to leave...”

To Peter's annoyance the man simply sat down and ordered himself something to drink, ignoring the angry glances from the staff and some of the other guests. The man in the red hoody didn't even seem to dare to raise his head up at the moment.

Peter reluctantly went to get the drink, but he only returned to hear the man tell his unfortunate date just how ugly and monstrous looking he was so Peter didn't restrain himself and took the cocktail the man had ordered and poured it over the man's head.

Some of the other guests cheered while the man left the restaurant steaming about what had happened, Peter took a seat on the man's place and looked at the upset guest at the table. He reached for the scared hand hesitantly, placing his hand over it carefully.

“Can I bring you anything?”  
“...something strong...”

He sighed and got up slowly, biting his lip for a moment before going to the kitchen, if his guest was going to drink his misery away he wasn't going to allow that on his watch, so instead he brought him a plate of Belgian waffles with chocolate and ice cream accompanied by a hot chocolate and a huge pile of whipped cream. He placed them in front of the hooded customer calmly and walked away.

He rounded his shift calmly, keeping an eye on his guest who finished his snack and chocolate milk slowly, eventually only they had been left in the restaurant, he had chased a few people who had tried to see what the fuss had been about and thus had tried to look at the man's face.

“So did you like the waffles?”

He dropped down on the chair, with two glasses of a soft sweet rose, offering his last remaining customer a glass. The other staff members left, one of them yelling at him that he had to lock up this time.

Only when they were along did his guest lift up his head and bring the glass of rose to his lips, drinking from it silently, Peter caught a heavily scarred face, they looked like acid burns and seeing as he had seen the man's fingers he knew they were wide spread, maybe even everywhere.

“So who was the asshole?”  
“An open minded,guy who said I had a great sense of humor and he'd love to meet up...”  
“You can't trust anything people put on their dating profile can you?”

The remark got a faint chuckle from the guest who now poured his glass bottoms down, before putting it down, the gesture caused the hood to slide back, the scars threw Peter off slightly, because it wasn't just the side or bottom of his face, it was the man's entire head as far as he could see, so instead he focused on his eyes.

“This one didn't puke, so it was a step up from the last one...”  
“No offense but you haven't met many decent people have you?”  
“I need something stronger before I answer that question...”

He laughed at that and smiled warmly at the man who swallowed slightly before rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He watched the man lick his lips and struggle to decide what to do for a bit so he held out his hand calmly.

“I am Peter, you?”  
“Wade, thanks for the save earlier...”  
“How about we have a date to make up for that fiasco, after I lock up and everything we yank a bottle of this rose and we go sit out near the lake in the park and stare at the stupid ducks...”  
“I'd like that Petey...”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> ...It's so damn fluffy


End file.
